


Joe and Sal's Halloween odyssey

by maneaterfallinlove15



Category: Impractical Jokers
Genre: A blackout, All what happened in the chap.1 was a nightmare, Based in a Halloween terror movie, Both jokers injured, Drama, Dreams and Nightmares, Fear and Comfort, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, Joe and Sal's revenge, Laurie Strode (Mentioned) - Freeform, M/M, Michael Myers (Minor appearance), Murrquinn, Q and Murr's plan, Scares and jokes, Slightly Vulquinn, Terror, Two jokers disguised, Unconscious Sal, Worried Joe, vulgatto - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2020-12-27 16:08:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21121541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maneaterfallinlove15/pseuds/maneaterfallinlove15
Summary: This new story of IJ,It will be about Halloween,although I inspired in any famous terror movie...





	1. Two jokers and a revived assassin

**Author's Note:**

> I will try to end these Vulgatto fic before on 31th,October...  
(Although that this is only the beginning and It will contain more words)

A night,far away of Staten Island,on Illinois,the famous serial killer Michael Myers was apparently dead. He was taken in a forensic van,but there happened something else: Not only the woman protagonist was Laurie Strode was in the event,but that there were also more people involved there... Like Joe Gatto and Sal Vulcano from Impractical Jokers,who both were badly injured for the masked man and without consciousness...  
One of the policemen was touring the place and identified one of the famous jokers,who was something injured and disoriented. The blue-eyed man looked to the ambulance was taking to a Cuban young man to the hospital,and the cop noticed that Joe's puzzled gaze...  
-You know him?-  
-Yes! I know him!-  
-Don't worry,the ambulance will take him to the hospital. Although it seems to me that we will also take you to the hospital!- The cop assured.  
The doctors arrived and helped Joe get on another ambulance and that's how it happened.

In the hospital...

Joe was transferred to the operating room,but the only thing he wanted was to see his best friend and soul brother. Once the doctors operated on him and his wounds healed,the blue-eyed man was transferred to a common room and fell asleep.  
The rain fell and fell,accompanied by thunder,until suddenly Joe woke up and decided to leave his room. He slyly escaped without making much noise,and when he passed through another room,Joe entried and contemplated with his own eyes to the man what loves more (connected with some wires and a pulsation machine that helped him to keep alive) : Sal Vulcano. -Sal... Oh Sal! My Ja' Crispy...! Please... Don't die...!- Joe signed sadly,while he started to touch his cheek,despite Sal's injuries and he was unconscience,not only Joe was worried for Sal but he didn't want to lose it to his best friend (although It was Halloween). Unfortunately,a doctor found out to the blue-eyed man in Sal's room. -You have to rest!- -No! I want to stay with Sal! I will be quiet!-

The black doctor took Joe away from Sal,but in a moment Joe managed to evade the doctor's catch and praised his boy and instantly took his hand.  
-It was good while it lasted...!- Joe muttered,as he remembered when he said goodbye to Sal before the doctor forcibly took him away from his love,and was left in another room. Suddenly,the 43-year-old man started to hurt his head.  
-Hello? I need something for my headache!- Joe claimed,but surprisingly the doctor appeared with a gushing wound,falling to the ground and Gatto assumed who did it. He took the opportunity to go to the room where Sal was,sent a text message with his cell phone and carefully turned off the machines and grabbed his Sally in his arms. Finally,Joe ran away as he could from the murderer. He went outside of the hospital,and luckily Q arrived on time in his car,and the good thing for the blue-eyed man was that his escape with Vulcano was a success and the vehicle of the middle-aged man left almost quickly. -Thanks for helping me,Q!- -You're welcome,Joey! It's the least I can do for you,especially after everything you did for us!- -Q... Um... Before a doctor prevented me from seeing our friend,I could say a few words to him! Do you think he heard me?- -I know Sal,but on the other hand I think I know that he loves you very much and surely he has heard you,although I see that ours pretty Sally boy is still asleep...!- -Yes...!- Joe barely pronounced,while he looked with a serious and saddened gaze and caressed to his Cuban young-boy. Brian brake the car because the traffic light turned red,and he noticed through the rearview mirror what was happening with the blue baby eyes. He touched Joe's shoulder affectionately. -We have been injured during or after our show... Don't worry Joey,he will survive and be glad to see you when he wakes up!- Joe heard the comforting words of Q and smiled. -If Sal were awake,he would surely be jealous for your affection for me!- -Of course,he would!- Q grinned. Until he turned around,seeing that the traffic light just turned green and advanced without hesitation. The three jokers came to Q's house,on the other side Q and Joe were sure they would be safe,but not for long... Inside Q's house... -Well Joey,I will go to living room and call Murr to come here just in case!- -Okay buddy!- While Brian said goodbye to Joe,he went to Sal and kissed him on the cheek and left them alone not completely closing the door of one of his rooms... Brian got down the stairs and went to find his phone that he found out that It was in his kitchen. Unfortunately,Michael Myers managed to open the front door with some unusual trick without making a lot of noise and climbed the stairs to end his unfinished killing. Meanwhile... -Sal...- Joe contemplated at Sal for a few seconds,then turn off the lights and laid almost in his best friend's arms and hugged him until he fell asleep. The killer Michael Myers climbed the stairs stealthily and reached the rest area. While Joe slept next to Sal,he heard a noise and before leaving to find out where the noise came from,he gave a brief kiss at his Cuban boy and locked the door to protect him from danger. Gatto scanned the hall and saw nothing. Until he saw a trail of blood in the other room... He entried to see If there was someone,turned on the light and there was no one,but when Joe turned around;he was shocked and obviously realized who was that subject. -No,no,no! HELP ME!- Joe begged,before that the ''frightful man'' prepared his knife to stab him. -NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!- These were the last words of the blue-eyed man before to dying. \--------o-------- -Oh fuck!- Joe barely said,upon waking from his horrible nightmare,although It seemed so real. -He is dead...- Joe said to himself,while he looking at the mirror and took a medicine with a glass of water.

Meanwhile,on the other side of the house,Murr was making breakfast for Sal and also for Joe.  
-Hey! I think I heard my best friend scream again!- Sal said.  
-Yes! Me too buddy!- Murr assured.  
Until,that the blue-eyed man came down the stairs with his hair half disheveled and headed for the kitchen.

-Hey Joey! At least,I see that your new look of your hair didn't disarm at all!- Sal expressed with a simple grin,and not in a sarcas or hurtful way.  
Joe simply grinned.  
-How are you Joey?- James asked affectionately.  
-I am a little good... I also had a nightmare again!-  
-We know!- Murr and Sal said at the same time,as in unison.  
-Well,I have to go to work!- And with these words and after looking at his watch,the balding man said goodbye to his boys and left.  
-BY THE WAY,Q MAY COME TO VISIT LATER...!- Murr announced to the guys,since the outside while he was going to work.  
-FINE!- Joe and Sal shouted in unison. Ignore him!- The two jokers said again at the same time,smiling and looking each other and joking against Murr in the kitchen.


	2. Confessions,the same dream and jokes...

Joe and Sal were alone in the kitchen,when the blue-eyed man started to talk at Sal his nightmare,after the short and funny moment they shared,pranking with his comments to the poor Murr.  
-Sally,I dreamed that I was somewhat hurt on the road away from Staten Island and ended up in the hospital...!-  
-And you want to keep telling me about what you dreamed,Joe?-  
-Yes... While I was in the hospital,although the doctors were operating in the operating room,I really wanted to see you and know how you were (before that the ambulance take me to the hospital,I saw you badly injured and on a stretcher). When I was transferred to a common room,I fell asleep... Then,I woke up and took the opportunity to escape while there was no doctor nearby and when I reached one of the rooms,I entered and shivered when I found you unconscious and intubated...- Joe looked down but with a distressed expression. -I went to you,I told in front of you a few words until a doctor interrupted the moment and he moved away from you,Sally...-

After to hear Joe's confession of his nightmare,Sal looked him with a serious look but to the few seconds,he chuckled a bit...  
-Why you did laugh,buddy?-  
-Well,what I thought I will tell you now... I dreamed almost the same dream than the yours,Joey!-

-What...?- Joe asked,a little shocked by Sal's reveal.  
-Joe...I heard what you told me while I was asleep or whatever... and I also heard you complain about that doctor who took you out of my room!-  
-I forgot to say these damn doctor...!- Joe assured,cursing to the doctor.  
Sal smiled,showing his smile at Joe. -Did you talk to Q?-  
-Yes,buddy! He managed to rescue me just in time and he took me in his car to his home so that Michael Myers did not find me. But before I left the hospital,I took you as in my arms and rescued you even if you were not awake. During the trip,Q tried to cheer me up,while I was sorry for you and I was afraid you didn't hear my words. And when we arrived at our best friend's house,I thought we would be safe... And that famous scary man almost killed me,but luckily I guarded you while you were still asleep in one of the rooms of Q that I locked with key...- Joe was still looking at the ground,as if he was traumatized but not because he dreamed of Michael Myers again but because his soul brother suddenly appeared in his nightmare. Sal didn't know what to say,but he instantly got up from his chair and sat nearby of Joe. -Joey... Don't worry,I'm still here and alive!- Sal said,stroking Joe's shoulder. -I know,buddy! I am relieved and I'm so glad that you are here and Michael Myers didn't catch you or me this year...!- Joe assured in front of Sal. -Come on,come here!- He started to kiss at Vulcano's neck,and the green-eyed young boy laughed a bit. -STOP JOE! STOP! JOE!- Gatto stopped at his best friend's request. -You want to go to our office to continue our conversation?- -Yeah,Ja'Crispy!- Joe said to Sal,of a way a little daring or to flirt with him. The blue-eyed man followed to his boy,closed the door and left of the house...

After crossing the street,Murr was about to look curiously at a store until someone touched his shoulder and James got scared.  
-AAAAA!!!! What was that?-  
-Don't worry,It's me Q!-  
-Hey bud! You scared me a little!-  
-Sorry! I came to see how are you?-  
-I'm good!-  
-And Joe and Sal?-  
-Sal's fine,but Joe had recurring nightmares again with the famous killer Michael Myers!-  
-This will sound stupid to you... But I have thinking about making them a joke in Halloween!-  
-ARE YOU KIDDING ME?- Murr questioned Q's suggestion.  
-Well...- Q passed his hand almost clutching his head for what he said. -The joke I thought would not be to hurt Joey or Sal just to scare them,seriously! And I didn't laugh at our blue-eyed man’s issue! It's just that I thought it would be a good way to help him face his horrible fear (or Sal's phobias) Don't you think? Although I love to the two!-  
Murr sighed for a moment.  
-Look Q,I won't tell my boys anything but I hope this joke doesn't cost us our friendship as Sal would say!- Murr said his decision at Q. -1 or 2 days left for Halloween!-  
-Alright!-  
-Come on,I'll tell you on the way the joke is!- Brian walked along with James,and during the walk;the middle-aged man told in private to Murr where and what the joke will be.


	3. A joke to the limit

Meanwhile,in the office of the jokers...  
-You know it will be that in a few days it will be Halloween not,Joey?-  
-Yeah,it is!-  
-And you plan to disguise yourself as something?-  
-Yes,I am! And you buddy?-  
-I am not sure if I will disguise myself as something!  
-Because you don't wear a cat costume for work against your fear?- Joe suggested in a naughty way,as pranking to his boy without hurt him maliciously.  
-Touché!- Sal expressed and smiled a bit.  
Both jokers left the office,but without knowing what would await them later. They noticed that people (be they boys or adults) were already in disguise showing their costumes to their friends or people. And the jokers also noticed that the different stores had Halloween decorations,and that didn't bother them much. Only 1 day and a few hours left for Halloween. 31th,October: Halloween Eve Joe and Sal were preparing their selected costume in their rooms for the party. (Gatto chose to disguise himself as a policeman or as he would say as ''a sexy policeman'' or something like that... And Sal made the decision to wear a costume,and chose to disguise himself as a fighter). -Hey Sal,can I see how you dressed up?- Joe asked. -Wait Joe! Only a few minutes...!- Sal answered,finishing putting on his outfit! -Now you can pass!-

When Gatto entered Vulcano's room and was dazzled when he saw his best friend dressed up as a professional wrestler.  
-You look as a sexy latin,baby!-  
Sal chuckled and blushed a bit by Joe's compliment.  
-I think that you look good too,Joey!-

Joe smiled and nodded. -What do you think if we are going to ask for trick or treat or to scare someone?-  
-Sure!-  
The two jokers stayed at home,getting ready for Halloween.

The night of October 31: Halloween Day  
Meanwhile,Q and Murr left their respective houses,later they got together and looked for some secret place to make their joke something scary at the right time...

Joe and Sal had fun not only trying to scare some people but they showed his disguises. The two got back at home before at 12 AM,and they entried to his house and they haven't seen to nobody.  
-MURR! We're here!- Joe yelled.  
There wasn't response of Murr. Then,Sal decided to accompany to his partner of crime to look at the balding man,until suddenly a hand touched Sal's shoulder and he was startled because he found out who touched him was Benjamin cat (though it was not known who wore this costume). Noticing that,Joey used his macana and hit the disguised cat (especially in the hand) and it worked because he managed to get him away from Sal. -Are you okay,buddy? Do you need to calm down?- Joe asked worried about his boy,approaching him. Sal just nodded a little nervous. The blue-eyed man snuggling at Vulcano into his arms to hug him and so he can calm him from suffering;the sapphire-eyed young man did not oppose his best friend's show of affection. Suddenly,the light went out. A few seconds later the light came back and Sal not only noticed that he was alone but also saw something scary: Joey tied and with a gag in his mouth. -OH MY GOD!- Sal shouted,in a terrified tone. Without thinking twice,he ran to Gatto and tried to untie him as he could. Once Joe was untied,the jokers heard some noises and both somewhat altered decided to go to the room of one of them (just in case),and it would not be the only surprise they would have... Before climbing the stairs and arriving at the room,the two jokers noticed that the spotlights flashed like if they had blinked... Joe and Sal entried to the room and closed the door with some objects that they had so that no one enters to terrify them even more,but the knocking became more persistent. What they both did not imagine is that Michael Myers (or rather someone in disguise) was in the same room as them and left under the bed,after the mysterious black cat stopped struggling with the door. The fake Michael Myers took out a knife and threw it right in the closet (where our two jokers were hiding,causing them to shudder). Joey noticed how agitated Sal was,so he decided to face the supposed serial killer. -I found these rubber bats,pal! Let's go!- Gatto took the hand of his young Cuban,left the closet but before the blue-eyed man threw a bag of clothes at the fake Michael and the two boys ran as quickly as possible. While they ran,the Benjamin cat got in front of his path,Sal prepared his bat and with his hands,he knocked him down. -Ouch! It hurted!- The disguised cat exclaimed. -What the fuck was that?- -I don't know buddy,but we better keep running!- Joe and Sal kept running,until they tried to leave their own home,but they couldn't. -OH GOD! THE DOOR IS CLOSED!- Sal shouted. -Oh damn!- Joe pronounced,agreed with his best friend. The cat and the killer were approaching the jokers,until Joe confronted them in front of Sal. -Listen son of a bitch if you guys kill us,the police will know and find them! - After of the baby blue eyes's speech,Sal looked at him and smiled him;especially because he noticed his bravery (just like old Joe used to have on the show of Impractical Jokers). Until the disguised men revealed that they were not who they appeared to be... -SURPRISE! SUCK IT!- Q and Murr shouted to Joe and Sal. And the other two jokers were surprised after the revelation and the tremendous joke...

-FUCK YOU GUYS!- Sal yelled and left.  
-Yeah! What Sal said!- Joe said and followed suit (leaving behind of Vulcano).

Brian and James didn't expect that reaction from their best friends just on Halloween (and that the four have made jokes to each other in their show).  
-I think we screwed up!- Murr muttered at Q.  
-Yeah...- Q agreed with Murr's comment.


	4. The revenge will be very sweet

Murr and his partner Q left the house to look for their boys but they didn't find them... Not finding them,both jokers returned to the house,and... -Oh Murr...! I think I have something on my back!- -I don't want to scare you buddy,but I think you have a spider in your back!- -GOD! TAKE ME AWAY THE FUCKING SPIDER!- Q yelled in shock to feel the touches of the spider that he hated that. -Okay... Don't worry Q,I'll take it off! I'm with you!- James found out the spider that annoyed Brian and threw it away from him. -Thanks bud!- Brian said,grateful for what his best friend James for him,until a voice was heard that the two boys would soon recognize upon seeing him... -Hi Murr!- The unknown person was the doctor that one time he was part of an embarrassing punishment of James on the show. -NO! NO! NO! GET OUT OF ME!!!!!- Murr ran quickly and Q not knowing what to say,the middle-aged man ran after his partner. -How did he know that I live here?- Murr asked at Q. -I don't know,Murray!- The two jokers kept running and tried to find a way out. ''YOU GUYS HAVE NO ESCAPE'' This phrase said in one of the doors of the house... -I don't like this!- Q whispered at his ferret. -Me either but calm down Brian,there is another exit door that we can go before it's too late!- Murr assured at his best friend. -Alright! Let's go to that door!- When Q finished saying that to Murr,the two ran and reached the other door and were able to get out of the door. The boys sat in the yard,thinking they would be safe (especially the surprises and jokes they received). And at the bottom of their hearts,both were somewhat scared and almost silent. -Boooooo...- A voice behind of Q and Murr,shooed them both. -Hey buddy!- A mysterious voice was Joe's,that he was inside the house and Sal was beside him,touching his shoulder and smiled at him. -WHAT THE HELL...?- Q shouted. -WHERE WERE YOU TWO?- Murr inquired.

Gatto didn't want to answer both of them,until Sal spoke.  
-WHAT DID YOU LIKE THAT,BITCHES?- Vulcano yelled at his two boys and pointed at them,and Joey chuckled at that.  
-Wait,wait,wait...! Then did you know about this,especially the spiders?- Q supposed.  
-And about the doctor who he tried to check again?- Murr shouted after Q's suspicion.  
-YEAH!- The sapphire-eyed young man answered boldly at Brian. -SO WHAT?- This last phrase Sal and Joe said at the same time in front of his guys.  
-Listen Joey,I didn't want to scare you or Sal,but Q thought to make an unusual joke on Halloween to help you get over Michael Myers!- Murr confessed at Gatto. After to rearing this revelation of the balding man,Sal looked at Q but didn't know what to say.  
-BUT BECAUSE YOU DIDN'T TELL ME WHEN YOU WERE WITH SAL AND WITH ME AT LUNCH AT HOME?- Joe exclaimed,demanding an explanation.

Murr was speechless,but Q decided to speak  
-Joey,I was the one who thought I could help you this weird way... Murray didn't want to be part of my joke that happened to me! And Sal,this was just a joke and at least I didn't kill you from fright...-  
-But you not only scared Joe but me too,Q!- Vulcano reproached. Until the blue-eyed man decided to interrupt this possible fight.  
-I don't regret of my revenge fellows,especially because Sal was part of my plan!- While Joe made his discharge,he touched affectionately his man's shoulder,causing Sal to calm down and smile. And also he took the opportunity to take Sal home...  
-Hey guys,I knew about his relationship...!- Q teased to his best friends.  
-SHUT UP!- Joe and Sal said in unison.  
-Anyway,I have no problem with your relationship!- Murr said.  
Sal and Joe ignored Murr's opinion,leaving to the other two jokers alone.  
\------------

Inside of the house...  
Sal was alone in his room and was thoughtful about what happened. And one of his conclusions that he thought was that if it had not been for Joey's intervention,he would not have calmed down or perhaps he would still be very angry with Brian and James,because they not only scared him but his best friend.  
Until Gatto entered Vulcano's room and entried there in with his disguise as a policeman and sat next to his brother from another mother...

-Hey buddy...! How are you?-  
-A bit better,but I didn't except that you came in disguise.  
-Sal! I did not disguise myself...- Without saying anything else,Joey put his hands on Vulcano's face and kissed him. Sal wanted to stop him but then he returned the kiss to his man (although he did not have his costume on)...

Joe didn't want to get away from Sal now that they were alone... He took off his shirt from the police disguise and put himself on top of Vulcano and looked at him...  
-Now how are you Sally? Better or worst Ja' Crispy???-  
The young Cuban boy didn't know what to say and only contemplated his best friend,as if he had done it with the previous years... But he did not depart from him.

Outside the house...  
-You still think they're mad at us,right?- Q asked at Murr.  
-I don't believe,bud! I didn't know that Joe and Sal had made a plan against the two of us!- James answered to Brian.  
-Now that I think about it,I deserved it,although you know I only wanted to make a joke on Joe,but I ended up making you an accomplice of my plan and I also scared Sal!-  
-I deserved it too,Q! Before I helped you with the joke and I think it hurts the feelings of my boys!-  
-Yes... Right!- Q touched Murr's shoulder and the balding man smiled though he had a slight nervous twitch in his neck. Until suddenly,there was a sudden blackout on the terrace where they were sitting at night. -Q,I never imagine that a blackout would happen in the backyard!- -Okay,isn't there a room to I enter with you until the light is restored?- -I think so,buddy!- -Ouch! I felt that someone touched me or pinched me in the dark!- -Come here!- Murr took at Q too close to him and they entered the house till they reach the unoccupied room... Outside the house,the light was restored and the sapphire-eyed young man came out laughing a little along with his blue-eyed companion,in which they came out behind a hiding place that none of their two best friends had noticed...

-Pst pst... I think we got back from our fellows and thanks for the help!- Joey thanked and whispering almost in quietly voice,shaking hands with each of the members of the production of his show.  
And Sal got very close to his man and without saying so he was satisfied with what Gatto had done.  
-Well handsome,I think I'll tell you to our crew to restore the light,okay?-  
Sal simply nodded and went inside the house by the side to his partner (But before the blue-eyed man asked him to restore the light. And so it happened). The light was restored in James's house,and Murr and Q went outside and noticed that,but they had no idea why there was a blackout just in Halloween...

Until Joe and Sal surprised to the two jokers through a hug behind them,causing them to startle.  
-Oh god...!- Q exclaimed a little startled.  
-Guys! Where were you?- Murr asked (which next to Q) demanding an explanation to his boys.  
Joey laughed in front of his boys while Sal smiled at him and took his hand without embarrassment.  
James and Brian soon found out that their own best friends took revenge in some way and looked at them with resignation...  
-I admit that I participated in the scary joke with Q!- Murr recognized.  
-I know we scare you too much!- Q admited.  
-Well...- Joe pronounced and looked happily at his favorite joker.  
Despite what happened,the other two jokers watched with a simple smile that moment of Joe and Sal.  
-Well guys,how about a sleepover like we did years ago?- Murr suggested to the three jokers. None of them opposed the idea of the balding man and the four entered to the house together.  
While the full moon was there,the night was clear,luckily Joe did not lose his best friend and lover,these dream with the evil Michael Myers alone It was a nightmare,and Murr and Q had a good time together in this celebration that would end in a few hours...

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oficially,in the Valentines's Day,the story is finished...!  
And thank you for the hits!!!!!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Well,I think that I've finished the first chapter!  
Don't worry,because there will are more chapters....! Stay tuned!


End file.
